


Acidulous

by stiley



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Stripper, zoro pines a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiley/pseuds/stiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp was the master of birthday parties. He'd made the call, said to send someone blonde, but he never thought they'd send the one man Zoro had been pining over for almost six months now: Sanji Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acidulous

Zoro had spent the last 6 months downright mooning, doing nothing but lazing around the house in misery due to one particular man: Sanji Black. 

The two had known each other since their freshman year of high school when Sanji had transferred in halfway through the year straight from a city in France that Zoro would nearly tie his tongue in a knot trying to pronounce. He was everything Zoro hated from his obnoxious curly eyebrows to his polished shoes. What kind of teenager polished their shoes? 

Sanji spent most of his time either smoking behind the school or waiting on Nami’s every beck and call. Nami showed no interest at all whatsoever in Sanji, but that didn’t stop him from doing anything to impress her, whether it was making her a dessert or offering to do her laundry. He was pathetic and Zoro had hated him. 

That was before he ever actually got to know Sanji and spent some time with him. There was one thing that Zoro hadn’t known about Sanji before the middle of their sophomore year. Sanji liked to fight, and he was good at it. If anything, he was almost better than Zoro, but Zoro would never admit that out loud. 

Somewhere along the line, he’d gone from hating Sanji to admiring him a little to, well, being completely and utterly in love with him. And it made him miserable. 

Every time Sanji looked at someone else it made Zoro’s heart ache because he wanted Sanji’s eyes on him and only him. It was the worst feeling in the world. He wanted Sanji everywhere. Zoro wanted to fall asleep against Sanji, wake up with Sanji, and make breakfast with Sanji. 

He couldn’t get his mind off the cook, no matter how hard he tried. He’d spent a lot of time drinking late at night, trying to get rid of the fantasy of what it would be like to have Sanji kiss him on his doorstep before he left for work, or how they’d share a shower in the morning so they didn’t run out of hot water.

So when he’d arrived back at his and Usopp’s shared apartment to find a surprise party waiting for him, it was almost a relief to see Sanji wasn’t there. He wasn’t sure how he’d handle seeing Sanji all dressed up, like he was dressing up just for Zoro.

“He had to work,” Usopp had said, shrugging, “Hope that’s okay. But! Guess who called a stripper? Me. The ultimate best friend!” 

He hummed in response, secretly grateful for Sanji’s absence because he didn’t have to see the way Sanji would inevitably end up almost falling in love with the stripper. He’d probably offer to make her a meal or something.

Someone knocked on the door and Usopp nearly tripped over himself trying to get to the door. He opened it with a loud, “Welcome to the party!” and his jaw dropped. 

Zoro looked over, raising an eyebrow because no one made Usopp speechless that easily, but when the door creaked open all the way, he forgot how to breathe. 

There, in the doorway, stood Sanji Black and he didn’t look pleased to be there, “Did someone order a stripper?” He asked, almost embarrassed of his own existence and Zoro almost snorted at the awfully skimpy cop outfit Sanji wore. 

“You’re kidding me,” Zoro balked and almost bailed right there. He was seconds from walking out of the apartment and going god knows where because he didn’t need this right now, “You’re not-“ 

“I am,” Sanji sounded less enthused, “Sit your ass down. I’m gettin’ paid for this, asshole.” 

So that’s how Zoro ended up leaning back against the couch as Sanji danced against him, undulating his hips to the beat on the stereo. Sanji had looked bored before, but once the music started, he got into the beat, rolling and rocking his hips to the beat. He really got into the persona, and Zoro almost wanted to lift his hands up to touch Sanji. 

“No touching. Not yet, Marimo,” He’d breathed, merely centimeters away from Zoro’s ear and Zoro would be lying if he said he wasn’t fighting off a hard-on.

Watching Sanji strip was probably the hottest thing in the universe besides the way he’d always smirked after a fight, chest heaving up and down with each breath. It was almost the same now, with how he’d twisted his body and teased Zoro to the point where Zoro just wanted to spontaneously combust. 

“This isn’t too bad, you know,” Sanji murmured, finally lifting Zoro’s hands to rest on his hips, Zoro’s lips inches from Sanji’s bare skin. He smelled almost like the ocean, but without the saltwater tang. “Usually I get hired by creeps. First time in a while that I’ve gone somewhere decent.”

Zoro just breathed out, hoping no one was paying much attention because his face looked flushed, and he was most definitely hard against Sanji and he knew Sanji could feel it. Sanji grinded down against him, pressing their hips together and Zoro shuddered. 

“Kinda like it,” Sanji purred in Zoro’s ear, “My body pressed against yours. Don’t you?” 

“I might.” 

“I can tell you do. Don’t lie to me,” He winks. 

Zoro grins up at him, “Well then why’d you ask?” 

“Just wanted to hear you say it.” 

Sanji finishes his dance, but before the song goes out, he whispers, “I’ll be back later after everyone’s gone. Then, we can finish this. And, well, talk.” 

He doesn’t lie. He shows up hours after everyone goes home, presses Zoro against the front door, kisses him like he’s drowning and Zoro’s air. 

“I’ve wanted to do this, forever, you know?” He finally says, later when he’s pressed against Zoro’s bare chest, “Not just like, the sex stuff, but you know? Be here with you.” 

“You like me,” Zoro teases, but he presses a kiss to Sanji’s lips anyways.

“I might.” 

“Well, I like you too.” 

When Usopp wakes up in the morning to see Sanji making breakfast in Zoro’s old sweatpants, he smiles. 

“It’s about time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt I got on my blog and it honestly took me over a month to write it. I actually had the first two paragraphs saved on my computer and I just forced myself to sit down and finish it. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't have ever finished writing it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
